


67%

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Isolation, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: Prompt: 79 - 67%--They don't want to be alone, and all they have left is each other.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/59411
Kudos: 7





	67%

They were the only two left, Stiles and Peter, and they weren’t even sure if they wanted to be together. 

Allison had been dead for years, the biggest blow from the whole nogitsune incident. 

The twins were long gone, having decided that Scott wasn’t strong enough to be their Alpha after all. 

Isaac and Derek had gone down in the same fight, even though Derek had held on for a couple of more minutes as his body tried desperately to sew his two halves back together. 

Lydia broke down and ran off to various places - M.I.T., Paris, an orphanage in Vietnam, last Stiles had heard she was traveling with a group of migrant monks. All just to make sense of the spiral of tragedy her life had become. 

His dad, Melissa, Malia…

And Scott, oh god, poor Scott - he had no clue that there was more than one alpha. Not until the second jumped out of the shadows and ripped out his throat. 

So that only left Stiles and Peter - trapped as the lowest of the low in a pack that was far too big, far too vicious, and far from their own. 

Stiles had always been kind of a “glass is half empty” person, but he had to wonder if there was even that much. 

Still, he stuck by Peter as the only connection he had left. His life preserver in a swirling, dark ocean. 

It started simple, just standing nearby, sharing meals, and occasionally huddling together for safety. Then it led to brushed hands, lips, and lingering eyes. Eventually there were nights filled with angry tears, warm skin, and words that tread the line between love and hate. 

They were all they had…so it was bound to happen, wasn’t it? At least they had each other. 

“You know…” Stiles said quietly, “Maybe the glass isn’t totally empty…only 67% empty."


End file.
